Bionic Love
by Carter Davenport
Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. What happens when the beholder is your brother and you're in a family of nine bionic teenagers and a billionaire genius as a dad? Welcome to the life of Marcus Matthew Davenport.
1. Chapter 1

Adam Aaron Davenport, Breeane Britney Davenport, Chase Christopher Davenport, Felicia Fallon Davenport, Gregory Grayson Davenport, Hailey Hannah Davenport, Joshua Jacob Davenport, Kirke Kylie Davenport, and Marcus Matthew Davenport. They were all from different fathers, but the mother had carried them at the same time. Adam had Enhanced Strength, Bree had Enhanced Speed, Chase had Enhanced Senses, Felicia had Enhanced Stealth, Gregory had Enhanced Stamina, Hailey had Enhanced Skill, Joshua had Enhanced Suspension, Kirke had Enhanced Surveillance, and Marcus had Enhanced Synesthesia. Adam had black hair and blue eyes, Bree had red hair and brown eyes, Chase had copper hair and purple eyes, Felicia had blonde hair and green eyes, Gregory had brown hair and hazel eyes, Hailey had auburn hair and gray eyes, Joshua had white hair and black eyes, Kirke had orange hair and amber eyes, and Marcus had bronze hair and pink eyes. They were all adorable and Don loved them, not just because he'd created bionic innovations of them. But because he genuinely wanted to love and protect his children. But when Don got married to Tasha Dooley, her son, Leo, took them to school. But then Leo threw a party for them and Don sent them away. He didn't realize how big of a mistake he made by it until he missed them but refused to bring them back because they needed to finish their training.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later, Chase was adjusting algorithems and equations when Marcus came running to him and he opened his arms for him, knowing full well he had abandonment issues and they had gotten worse since the bionic teens had been sent away to Facility X. But this time there were tears. That set Chase off by a hundred on brain cells because his baby brother didn't cry over little things like Adam, Gregory, or Joshua being too rough with him and certanly not when Dr. Smith was too hard on him. He willingly accepted the little shaking, crying emotionally nuclear bomb that was his baby brother into his arms and Marcus broke down there on his shoulder with his hands clutching tight into his training suit. Chase had always agreed to never to invade his baby brother, but tears were his exception as he scanned his body with his eyes and saw drops of white on Marcus's back and immediately scanned it. It was semen and it was from Dr. Smith. Marcus had been raped by the doctor that cared for them. Chase held him tighter and Marcus looked up at him, knowing full well his brother's exception to privacy was tears, and gave a sniffle.

"What am I gonna do, Chase? Mr. Davenport told us not to do that with anyone." Marcus whispered, tears building back up in his eyes.

"I don't know, Marcus. Did Dr. Smith tell you anything?" Chase asked.

"Not to tell anyone what he did, especially Mr. Davenport or he'll do something worse." Marcus whispered, looking so much like he was a scared little kid again.

"We shouldn't tell anyone else. But you're sleeping with me tonight, Marcus. I don't want you to have a nightmare about it and you can't if you're with me." Chase said gently, still holding him even though the tears were gone. His baby brother was still hurting, and still needed Chase to be there for him


	3. Chapter 3

Two months went by fine, until Marcus got sick. He threw up every morning and could barely hold down lunch. He was an defusing bomb and he would turn off soon. But he didn't get better after a week. He just stayed the same until it was four months after Marcus got raped and Marcus was growing a tiny, swelling bulge on his stomach and only then did puking stopped. Chase could immediately identify what it was. He was pregnant. Plus, when he put his ear near Marcus's stomach, he could hear Marcus's odd heartbeat and the heartbeat of another an odder one that was faint. But he could hear it, nonetheless. Chase refused to tell Dr. Smith what was wrong with Marcus until he told him that he had raped Marcus and he blew up at him and smacked him, not getting reprimanded this time as long as he cooperated.

"He's pregnant." Chase snapped.

"But he can't be! If he's pregnant, I'm dead! Davenport'll kill me for hurting his youngest kid!" Dr. Smith said.

"Should've thought of that before you hurt my brother!" Chase growled. Smith grabbed his head and left to go pace. Chase pulled his father up on a video call on a screen.

"Chase, is that you?" Don asked.

"Yes, Mr. Davenport. And Dr. Smith has done something terrible. You need to come get us now." Chase said.

"Oh really?" Don asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Chase said.

"What did he do?" Don asked.

"He raped Marcus four months ago and now Marcus is four months pregnant." Chase stated firmly. Don started laughing for a few minutes until he saw that Chase was telling the truth and stopped.

"Wait, so my youngest son is on his way to being a mother at this very moment?" Don asked.

"Yes, and he's been having a hard time with it. I need you to come and get us." Chase said.

"I'll be there as fast as I can, Chase. Keep Smith away from Marcus." Don said almost hurriedly. Chase hung up the video call and went to be with Marcus for a few minutes. Adam was there, making Marcus smile even though he looked sick. Marcus was holding onto Adam's hand and was smiling at Adam's jokes. Chase didn't want to interrupt their fun, Marcus was happy for once.

"You are so beautiful." Adam whispered in Marcus's ear and Marcus's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. He looked like he was scared and amazed at the same time. "Marcus, oh God. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to say that. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry." Adam spoke quickly. But Marcus pulled Adam over to him and pressed their lips together, letting a happy smile come over his face as Adam ran his hands over Marcus's waist and hips and Marcus held onto Adam's neck. Adam let Marcus stay wrapped in his arms as he fell asleep, his arms over Marcus's waist. Once Marcus was asleep, Chase entered the room. Adam looked up at him. "Did you see?" Adam asked.

"Yes, but I won't tell." Chase assured him.

"Thanks, little bro." Adam said, relieved.

"Listen, Adam. I need to tell you to guard Marcus from Smith. Smith raped him four months ago and Marcus is pregnant. I called Mr. Davenport, he's coming to get us and take us home. I'm gonna get our stuff together." Chase said. Adam growled like a protective father lion and pulled his angel closer to him. Marcus was so sweet and innocent, how could Dr. Smith do that to his Little Angel?

"Don't worry about him. He's safe with me. I'll kill Dr. Smith if he even tries to touch my Little Angel." Adam growled. Chase nodded and went off to gather their clothes.


	4. Author's Update

Guest asked 'Wow! I like the all of the bionic kids but have a few questions. Approximately how old are they? And do we get to meet the others?'

To answer your questions, the Lab Rats are 15 years of age and it is unknown at what times you will meet which OC Lab Rats.

And if anyone would like, I am running out of good ideas for this particular story. So if anyone would like to help with the story, feel free to send me your ideas and I will get back to writing this story soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Two hours later, Marcus was asleep and Adam was watching him as Chase told the other children of Marcus's rape and pregnancy as well as say that Mr. Davenport was on his way to get them and take them home. Bree got together their clothes and the others got their training equipment and other things they brought from the Davenport home. Everyone heard a jet landing outside the facility and everyone began loading into the jet. Dr. Smith didn't stop them. He simply stood there, smirking as he was happy his plan had worked. His cybermask glitched and the face of Victor Krane was revealed for a few seconds before he disappeared inside Facility X.

Sorry it's short. Slow mind. But reviews are cookies for Adam and Adam wants cookies.


	6. Chapter 5

A half hour later, everyone was home in the lab and Adam was holding Marcus's hand as Donald analyzed Marcus's chip and was determined to find out how Marcus could get pregnant in the first place.

"It wasn't a glitch." Donald determined.

"Then what was it?" Chase asked.

"Dr. Smith must have used estrogen to make his uterus start functioning and that must have got him pregnant." Donald said.

"So, Marcus is hermaphrodite?" Joshua asked.

"Not exactly, he's transgendered. And his chip made his uterus not function. But the estrogen must have started its functioning despite his chip's repression of half of his pubitary gland." Donald said.

"This doesn't make sense." Chase said.

"What?" Bree asked.

"Dr. Smith freaked out when I told him that Marcus was pregnant but Mr. Davenport says he did this to him on purpose." Chase said.

"Maybe he lied." Gregory said.

"Yeah, lied." Chase said, unsure that it was true that he'd lied.


	7. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION ALL READERS!

MAJOR ALERT: My new story is a collaboration with UnstableShield and will be the FIRST STORY on UnstableShield's account, so check it out for me. I'll update ASAP but me and UnstableShield may be busy for a while. :)


End file.
